The field of the invention is magnetic resonance spectroscopy.
Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) uses the nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomenon to produce spectra of tissue components. When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins, and after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form a spectrum of a particular substance.
Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) may be used in vivo for the determination of individual chemical compounds located within a volume of interest. The underlying principle of MRS is that atomic nuclei are surrounded by a cloud of electrons which slightly shield the nucleus from any external magnetic field. As the structure of the electron cloud is specific to an individual molecule or compound, the magnitude of this screening effect is then also a characteristic of the chemical environment of individual nuclei. Since the resonant frequency of the nuclei is proportional to the magnetic field it experiences, the resonant frequency can be determined not only by the external applied field, but also by the small field shift generated by the electron cloud. Detection of this chemical shift, which is usually expressed as “parts per million” (PPM) of the main frequency, requires high levels of homogeneity of the main magnetic field B0.
Typically, MR proton spectroscopy is used to generate a one-dimensional (1D) frequency spectrum representing the presence of certain chemical bonds in the region of interest. In medical diagnosis and treatment, MRS provides a non-invasive means of identifying and quantifying metabolites from a region of interest, often the human brain. By finding the relative spectral amplitudes resulting from frequency components of different molecules, medical professionals can identify chemical species and metabolites indicative of diseases, disorders, and other pathologies such as Alzheimer's disease, cancer, stroke, and the like. In this context, two nuclei are typically of particular interest, 1H and 31P. Phosphorus 31 MRS is directed to the detection of compounds involved in energy metabolism relating to membrane synthesis and degradation. Metabolites of particular interest in proton MRS studies include glutamate (Glu), glutainine (Gln), choline (Cho), creatine (Cre), N-acetylaspartate (NAA), and the inositols (ml and sl). With new contrast agents such as hyperpolarized C13, metabolic processes can be observed in the human body, e.g. in the context of cancer detection, by analyzing the signal contributions from various metabolites in regions of interest. Also, much work has been done in cardiac energetics using 31P spectroscopy.
When utilizing these signals to produce spectral images, magnetic field gradients (Gx Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. Each measurement is referred to in the art as a “view” and the number of views determines the resolution and quality of the image. The resulting set of received NMR signals, or views, or k-space samples, are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. The total scan time is determined in part by the number of measurement cycles, or views, that are acquired for an image, and therefore, scan time can be reduced at the expense of image resolution and quality by reducing the number of acquired views.
The most prevalent method for acquiring an NMR data set from which an image can be reconstructed is referred to as the “Fourier transform” imaging technique or “spin-warp” technique. This technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging”, by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, p. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (Gy) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan. In a three-dimensional implementation (3DFT) a third gradient (Gz) is applied before each signal readout to phase encode along the third axis. The magnitude of this second phase encoding gradient pulse Gz is also stepped through values during the scan. These 2DFT and 3DFT methods sample k-space in a rectilinear pattern.
There has also been recent work using projection reconstruction methods for acquiring time-resolved MRA data as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435. Projection reconstruction methods have been known since the inception of magnetic resonance imaging. Rather than sampling k-space in a rectilinear scan pattern as is done in Fourier imaging and shown in FIG. 2, projection reconstruction methods sample k-space with a series of views that sample radial lines extending outward from the center of k-space as shown in FIG. 3. The number of such radial projection views needed to sample k-space determines the length of the scan and if an insufficient number of views are acquired, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image. The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 reduces such streaking by acquiring successive undersampled images with interleaved projection views and sharing peripheral k-space data between successive images.
There are two methods used to reconstruct images from an acquired set of k-space radial projection views as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,686. The most common method is to regrid the radial k-space samples from their locations on the radial sampling trajectories to a Cartesian grid. The image is then reconstructed by performing a conventional 2D or 3D Fourier transformation of the regridded k-space samples. The second method for reconstructing an image is to transform the radial k-space projection views to Radon space by Fourier transforming each radial projection view. An image is reconstructed from these signal projections by filtering and backprojecting them into the field of view (FOV) as is commonly done with x-ray CT projections. As is well known in the art, if the acquired signal projections are insufficient in number to satisfy the Nyquist sampling theorem, streak artifacts are produced in the reconstructed image.
The standard backprojection method is shown in FIG. 4. Each acquired signal projection profile 10 is backprojected onto the field of view 12 by projecting each signal sample 14 in the profile 10 through the FOV 12 along the projection path as indicted by arrows 16. In projecting each signal sample 14 in the FOV 12 we have a no a priori knowledge of the subject and the assumption is made that the NMR signals in the FOV 12 are homogeneous and that the signal sample 14 should be distributed equally in each 2D or 3D pixel through which the projection path passes. For example, a projection path 8 is illustrated in FIG. 4 for a single signal sample 14 in one signal projection profile 10 as it passes through N pixels in the FOV 12. The signal value (P) of this signal sample 14 is divided up equally between these N pixels:Sn=(P×1)/N  (1)
where: Sn is the NMR signal value distributed to the nth pixel in a backprojection path having N pixels.
Clearly, the assumption that the NMR signal in the FOV 12 is homogeneous is not correct. However, as is well known in the art, if certain corrections are made to each signal profile 10 and a sufficient number of profiles are acquired at a corresponding number of different projection angles, the errors caused by this faulty assumption are minimized and image artifacts are suppressed. In a typical, filtered backprojection method of image reconstruction, 400 projections are typically required for a 256×256 pixel 2D image and 203,000 projections are required for a 256×256×256 voxel 3D image. If the method described in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 is employed, the number of projection views needed for these same images can be reduced to 100 (2D) and 2000 (3D).